


Redamancy

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Consensual Kink, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Pushy sub Joe, Spanking, Submissive Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: “Joe.” Nicky rested his hand on Joe’s naked backside, tapping his fingers on the bare skin. “What did I tell you this afternoon?”Joe mumbled something vaguely audible, eyes cast downward.“I told you if you kept acting up and being a brat that you wouldn’t get a spanking tonight”, Nicky’s stern voice finished for him. Again, Joe refused to answer in a proper manner and only huffed.“So please adjust that attitude or there’ll be no spanking for you.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> I decided to combine two prompts: 'spanking' and 'Nicky taking care of Joe (NSFW or otherwise) (can include d/s)'
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Joe hadn’t been a brat. He  _ really _ hadn’t. Honestly. It just slipped out. 

He was still lucky enough to find himself lying face down over Nicky’s lap that night. But also  _ unlucky _ enough that Nicky had ceased all activity and was glaring down at him. 

“Care to repeat that?” Nicky’s tone left little room for discussion. 

“No.” 

“Joe.” Nicky rested his hand on Joe’s naked backside, tapping his fingers on the bare skin. “What did I tell you this afternoon?” 

Joe mumbled something vaguely audible, eyes cast downward. 

“I told you if you kept acting up and being a brat that you wouldn’t get a spanking tonight”, Nicky’s stern voice finished for him. Again, Joe refused to answer in a proper manner and only huffed. 

“So please adjust that attitude or there’ll be no spanking for you.” 

Silence.  _ Okay, maybe he had been a brat _ . 

“I’m not kidding, I’ll walk right out that door. Are we clear?” 

“Mhmm.”  _ But only a little bit of a brat _ . 

“What was that?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry, Nicky.” 

“Sorry for what?” 

“For getting an attitude. And talking back.” Joe looked over his shoulder at Nicky, soulful eyes big and pleading. And impossible to deny anything. 

“Good boy. We’ll continue on then. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you before we even got to the fun part.” 

Joe happily wriggled his hips in eager anticipation and bent his knees so his feet kicked in the air. 

“You know the drill. Legs back down”, Nicky ordered. Joe propped himself up on his elbows and pursed his lips. His hand rested defiantly under his chin as he slowly lowered his left leg. 

“Both. Or do you want them tied down? I can do that.” 

Joe didn’t want that. He made a show of swaying his remaining foot in the air before it joined the other on the bed. 

“You’re being a brat now.” Nicky looked him square in the eyes. 

Joe raised an eyebrow and nodded in a challenging display. 

“This is no empty threat, Yusuf. Keep it on and you’ll be spending the next hour in bed by yourself.” 

No longer able to keep a straight face, Joe cracked a wide and wicked smile. “You’re too easy.” 

Nicky’s laugh came out in a low rumble. His hand - still resting on Joe’s upturned ass - rubbed small circles on the smooth and cool skin. “Tease.” 

Joe stuck out his tongue, earning a swift slap to his upper thigh. He chuckled and faced forward again. His upper and lower body lay resting on the soft sheets on the bed. He wore an oversized hoodie but was otherwise naked from the waist down. Nicky pushed it up past his hips, so it wouldn't get in the way.

For too long now he had longed for Nicky to turn him over his knee, and then he had almost blown it all by talking back earlier. And make no mistake, Nicky would make good of his promise to walk out and leave Joe on the bed if he was being too difficult to handle. He knew that from bitter experience. 

‘Only well-behaved boys get spankings’, Nicky had said as he headed toward the door, leaving a whining Joe alone on the bed. He wouldn’t make that mistake again, that’s for sure. 

So however much he wanted to shout for Nicky to get to it, he’ll keep quiet and compliant from now on. Or rather, that was his intention. His entire body felt jittery and he made a hushed, impatient whimper. 

Nicky noticed the signs from Joe. He was ready to begin and it would be cruel to keep him waiting any longer. “Ready?” 

“Yes! Nicky ...” Joe begged. 

Without further warning, Nicky raised his hand high up. When the first blow descended on Joe’s rear, it took awhile for the pink handprint to appear alongside a tingling sensation. The impact made Joe yelp involuntarily. 

Nicky very rarely used an implement other than the occasional wooden spoon. And that was only if he deemed Joe was in dire need of three quick whacks while in the kitchen. He had no need for one otherwise. Joe’s hands were slender, good for delivering stinging slaps, opposite his own broader ones. They covered a bigger surface and left some mean handprints. 

The second one landed on him with an echoing  _ smack! _ Joe’s back muscles tensed up before relaxing quickly after. He crossed his clothed arms in front of him and placed his chin on top. He grimaced at the third and fourth slap.  _ Damn.  _ Nicky wasn’t going easy on him this time. 

“Doing alright?” Nicky rested his hand on his now pink behind. Joe nodded. “Yes.” 

For a while the room was quiet except for several loud smacks that seemed to echo throughout the empty house. Joe reached for a pillow and held it tight. 

Nicky normally alternated between his left and right cheek. Once in a while, a blow landed right in the middle. But those that made Joe squirm the most were the ones to his upper thighs. He knew those wouldn't have had a chance to fade before tomorrow and he’d be reminded every time he sat down. 

“I should have made you count each spank.” Nicky paused and caressed his stinging backside. “Your voice is at its most beautiful when you’re begging and needy.” 

Joe grasped the pillow firmer and rocked his hips in Nicky’s lap. “Please”, he whispered. 

“Please, what?”

“More, Nicky! Please!” 

“All in good time, my love. You’re doing so well.” Joe’s ass was now bright pink, almost glowing in the dimly lit room. Nicky felt the heat radiating from it through the palm of his hand. Which was getting sore too. And if his hand was sore, he could only imagine how much Joe’s behind must be smarting. 

Joe felt like his cock had been continuously hard ever since Nicky got  _ that look _ in his eyes this afternoon and had promised him a spanking if he ceased the back-talking. With each additional swat to his burning rump he just got harder. He writhed in Nicky’s lap in discomfort and arousal so there was no way Nicky could not notice his turned on state now. 

Nicky raised his hand again, but no blow landed on Joe’s naked rear. He looked over his shoulder.  _ Was that a pout?  _ “Don’t stop! Please, Nicky!” 

“Demanding things now, are we?” Nicky looked back at him, wearing a smirk. 

“Yes!” 

_ Oh, I can get behind this _ , Nicky thought. A heavy hand descended swiftly and landed right in the middle.  _ Slap!  _ “Then I’m more than happy to provide.” Two additional smacks followed, making contact with Joe’s left cheek in the exact same spot. He couldn’t help himself and reached back to rub his sore ass. Nicky firmly grasped his hand and pinned it to the small of his back. “I’ll handle the rubbing.” 

_ Smack! _ Pause.  _ Smack! _ Pause.  _ Smack! _ Pause. With every short interval, Nicky caressed the sting away before delivering the next one. “You’re being so good, Joe. So beautiful when you’re needy for me like this.” If one could get drunk on words alone, that would be Joe’s current state as he listened to his love’s low and soothing voice. He desperately needed something in him or on him  _ soon! _

Nicky released his pinned hand and let his fingers travel up Joe’s lower back and spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. There was a wetness between his trembling legs caused by his cock now leaking precome. 

“Had enough?” Nicky asked. “No!” Joe more or less whined. 

“A part of you thinks differently”, Nicky stated, deadpanned. He moved his leg back and forth, rubbing over Joe’s aching cock. Joe winced and lifted his hips, instantly seeking friction. Nicky took advantage of the position and delivered the last five hard swats to his raised and deep red backside. “Okay, okay!” Joe hurriedly admitted. “Please, I need to come.” 

“With pleasure.” Nicky tapped Joe’s thighs and waited for him to crawl off his lap and lay down on his back. “Oh, no you don’t.” 

Joe lifted his head. “What?” 

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” Joe knew he shouldn’t argue and did what Nicky told him to. He didn’t feel any particular pain or throbbing in his rear, only soreness alongside very heated skin. Nicky got down on his knees in front of him. 

“Keep your hands still at your sides at all times and you’ll get to decide where to come”, Nicky promised. Joe could only gulp and nod. Nicky wouldn’t have to suck him hard first, since it felt like his heart had relocated to his pulsating cock and was beating twice its usual pace. 

And the sight of Nicky licking his lips and patiently enclosing them around his length just made his heartbeat triple. The wet heat was a welcome change and the expert tongue got right to work on the dripping tip, making Joe shudder and moan straight away. 

Nicky laid his tongue to rest and bobbed his head down to take Joe as far in as he was able. Joe curled his toes in an effort to keep his hands unmoving, but the view in front of him made that a strenuous activity. His cock disappearing and reappearing between Nicky’s soft lips would forever be one of his favorite sights. 

Never one to neglect an opportunity to bring Joe to the absolute maximum level of pleasure, Nicky’s left hand nuzzled his balls as his right hand snuck around Joe’s waist and fondled what he could reach of his tingling behind. Joe felt simultaneously twenty pounds lighter and heavier. 

His cock twitched inside Nicky’s mouth, getting closer to climaxing. Knuckles turned white and arms shuddered. Nicky heard his name being whispered frantically over and over again.  _ “Nicky, Nicky, Nicolò, Nicky!” _

He looked up and locked eyes with Joe’s glazed over ones, smiling as best as he was able to with a cock stretching his lips. The hand he had reached behind Joe with, traveled down his thigh and ended up resting on his knee. 

Nicky pulled back, lips lovely red and swollen. “Come on my face or chest?” 

“Face!” 

“Face, what?” 

“Face, please.” Joe writhed in his seat, fists grabbing the sheets. “Nicky!” 

“Of course, my dear.” Nicky bobbed his head faster this time, hand still cupping Joe’s balls. A pressure built up in Joe’s abdomen and Nicky barely made it before he pulled back again, letting Joe’s cum squirt all over his face. 

Joe came with a groan that turned into a moan ending up in a whine. Just how Nicky liked it. The white liquid ran slowly down Nicky’s forehead and cheek, over his lips and chin. Joe bent over and kissed his nose and lips, getting some of his own salty flavor. 

Nicky rose from his knees and headed toward the bathroom to dry off. When he entered the bedroom again he observed the still sitting and sated Joe. “Go on, lie down, my treasure”, Nicky urged him. 

Joe lay down on his side, awaiting Nicky to join him. He quickly did, lying down to face Joe on the cosy bed. “I’m so proud of you, Joe. You need to know that.” Nicky took his hand in his own and kissed each knuckle. 

“I do”, Joe smiled, satisfied like always whenever Nicky had taken care of him. He snuggled closer and rested his head on Nicky’s shoulder. 

“Do you need anything more? Cooling lotion?” 

Joe shook his head. “I’m happy with you here with me.” 

Nicky placed his chin on top of a curly mop of hair. He stroked Joe’s back soothingly up and down, gently brushing his fingers over angry, red skin. 

“Nicky?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks.” 

Nicky tenderly kissed his forehead a couple of times and snuggled closer, placing an arm around his waist. “You don’t have to thank me, amore.” He kissed him again, this time on the tip of his nose. “Goodnight”, he whispered after Joe’s breathing had become slow and steady. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a t-shirt print I saw once: "You've been a bad boy. No spanking for you!" 
> 
> Aaaand I'm just imagining Nicky wearing that whenever Joe is being bratty ;-P


End file.
